


【良堂】《性冷淡与○○○》【屏蔽部分】

by cheku00330



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheku00330/pseuds/cheku00330





	【良堂】《性冷淡与○○○》【屏蔽部分】

【接上】  
周九良的声音他再熟悉不过，他听了快十年了，不可能听错。  
但是这种话孟鹤堂绝对、绝对没在周九良嘴里听到过。  
如同一个雷在脑中炸开，孟鹤堂震惊无比，嗓子眼里打了个磕绊，幸好他及时控制住，把喷嚏打出来完成了表演。  
“啊去——”  
“哎呦，可真费劲。”  
孟鹤堂趁着这个间隙扭头看了周九良一眼，后者脸色如常，目光平静，递上的话也没怼腮帮子上，正乖巧地撑着桌子等着他的下句词儿，仿佛说出那句惊天动地的话的不是他的声音。转回头扫一遍观众，都笑得非常漂亮，气氛良好。显然那句黄腔并没有被除了他之外的任何人听见。  
这就十分诡异了，难道自己出现幻听了？孟鹤堂压下心中迭起的波澜，冷静下来继续表演。  
过了一会儿开始表演小结巴被勒手的惨案。他大幅度地表现着那个拽绳子的动作，脑子里的弹幕对话框和周九良语音再次出现。  
【孟哥身段真软，好想○他。】  
嗯？！这个○是啥玩意儿？出现在这么诡异的地方很容易让人想歪的好么？孟鹤堂心里波涛汹涌，嘴上装的结巴十分时宜地表达了他无法言喻的惊异。  
现在孟鹤堂连看都不敢看周九良一眼，可脑海中的文字和耳边的声音一直没有停下来。对方一直在纠结“结巴叫床”这个问题，而且还杂糅上了包袱。  
【我○他的时候会问他“怎么样”，然后他会皱着眉头抓着我的肩膀说“轻——”，所以我就顶得再重一点儿，他再说“轻——”，我就顶得更重一点儿……最后他才崩溃般地哭出声来费劲地把后半截话讲出口——“轻点儿！”，失控地在我的背后抓出数条红痕，但是我已经停不下来了，我狠狠地○○○○○○……】  
后面的话消失在一连串消音中，一同消失的，还有孟鹤堂的理智和智商。  
我的亲娘四舅奶奶五湖四海四海八荒的兄弟姐妹啊，周九良在他脑子里飙车？孟鹤堂又找到一个表演的空档猛回过头去看向周九良，周九良似乎对他频繁看过来的惊诧眼神表示疑惑不解，不耐烦地挑了挑眉毛。  
一场心怀鬼胎的《结巴论》在笑语掌声中圆满结束。孟鹤堂跟周九良一起笑容满面地下台，与以往不同的是嘴角非常僵硬。  
回后台的时候孟鹤堂难得走在了前面，而周九良跟在他后面，走着走着一段不容拒绝的字句又再次涌进孟鹤堂的头脑和耳朵。  
【孟哥的背影真性感。他知不知道新做的这件大褂收了一下腰？是我偷偷要求的，是旗袍的手法。孟哥要是能穿旗袍给我看就好了，开叉开到大胯，白大腿欲盖弥彰、若隐若现……】  
孟鹤堂赶紧抓了一把自己大褂儿的腰间，暗道卧槽还真是。他胯骨窄，腰上赘肉又少，版型横平竖直的大褂儿穿在身上根本体会不到腰围，这一伸手才体会到收腰的感觉。  
身后周九良又兴奋了。  
【哦——就是这样，收了腰之后，光滑的布料能够勾勒出腰臀浅浅的轮廓……还不够清晰，过水湿透了黏在身上的曲线才叫一个○○○○○○……健身真好！】  
那你倒是健身啊！别老光我一个人去！孟鹤堂想薅自己头发。小孩儿最近才把落了灰的健身卡翻出来用了两回，什么时候才能瘦回17年的巅峰？  
孟鹤堂停住脚，转过身想拉住周九良跟他好好谈一谈健身的问题，然而刚伸出手还没等触到周九良的手腕，那人就飞快地收回双手背到身后去，还退后了两步，脸上写满了冷漠无情的“莫挨老子”。  
然而自己的脑子里却炸开了锅。  
【啊啊啊孟哥真鸡儿带劲！突然转过来干什么好刺激啊卧槽。干嘛这样一副无辜的表情？我忍不住了我好想把孟哥压在后面的墙上○○，然后再○○○○○……】  
眼前周九良木讷着脸若无其事而脑子里思想五彩缤纷如万花筒，孟鹤堂忘记了自己想要问什么，他只想把自己的耳朵扯下来。视觉与听觉呈现的结果相差太大让周九良在他心里的人设快要崩成渣了。  
周九良反而先开了口，他舔了舔猫咪唇，悠悠问道：“孟哥你刚才在台上看了我好几次是出了什么问题吗？”  
然而接着出现在孟鹤堂脑海中的文字却暴露了他的真实想法。  
【孟哥今天看我这么多次难道是因为我最近健身身材变好了？我就知道，健身的小周魅力无可抵挡。孟哥这么浪，脑子里大概已经在想被我○○○○○○……】  
孟鹤堂差点儿喷出一口老血，心说九良你才刚开始健身几天啊不要再骗自己了好么？我浪我不否认但是现在想入非非的人不应该是你么我满脑子全是○○○的小狼狗周宝宝？  
“额……”孟鹤堂不知道该怎么回答，然后他转移了话题，“走吧，咱们下班了。”  
周九良开心地笑了笑，露出的一行小白牙十分可爱。  
孟鹤堂耳朵眼儿终于安静了下来。果然什么也没有下班重要，周九良爱下班人设永远不崩。

回酒店的路上，孟鹤堂开车，周九良坐在副驾驶位置上休息，暂时没有奇怪的思想传递过来。  
这时候孟鹤堂才想起自己曾经渴望过读心术这件事，还有那个诡异的梦。  
原来这就是读心术？！孟鹤堂在心中呐喊。我不想要啊啊啊啊！我不想听我的周宝宝顶着一张性冷淡脸在我面前疯狂开黄腔啊卧槽！还有为什么自带消音和屏蔽？读心术也归广电管吗？以及这个○根本一点儿作用都没有好吗？ 每次都○在特别灵魂的位置上，不但没有任何和谐反而让黄色的效果更加凸显了……日子没法过了！  
身边的周九良自然是没有听见一句他的心声，对方还在询问他在《结巴论》上莫名其妙投射过来的炽热的目光。  
“是忘词了吗？可我看你还挺顺的呀？”周九良温温柔柔问他。  
孟鹤堂哑口无言片刻，觉得不能让小孩儿知道他会了读心术这个事情。小孩儿本来就自闭，再因为知道了这件事更自闭了可咋整。嗯，对，不可以告诉周九良。  
孟鹤堂摇摇头：“没有……”  
周九良见他不愿意正面回答，“哦”了一声靠回椅背歇着了。  
联系了一下上下文，孟鹤堂想周九良这么执着于他在《结巴论》里多看他的那几眼，可能是因为他真的很想让他注意到自己开始健身了这回事。  
于是他随口夸了一句：“你最近是不是健身了啊？看起来瘦了。”  
周九良努嘴回应了一句：“嗯……还行吧。”  
还行什么呀？装什么装，开心就说出来不好吗？有本事把大白牙收回去呀？孟鹤堂非常无语。  
“要坚持下去啊。”  
“好。”  
要不说小孩儿就是小孩儿呢，被夸了那么一句，这小脑袋里就十分活跃起来了，一直在围绕着“忘词”这件事大做文章。  
【孟哥这么大角儿可不能忘词，以后该规定他每忘一次词就自己掰开腿主动让我○○○，然后我○○○○○○把他弄到○○○○○○。】  
这是什么恶趣味的惩罚玩法？孟鹤堂简直无从吐槽。  
【唔……要是我忘词的话，就来一次乘骑吧。】  
合着你两头不吃亏？孟鹤堂冲动地一脚刹车，停在红灯面前，差点儿把副驾驶的周九良拍一个狗吃车载空调，脑中的弹幕语音暂时下线。  
“先生，您这是干什么呢？”周九良捂着小卷毛苦笑着问他。  
“唔……我没看见红灯。”孟鹤堂含含糊糊搪塞过去。  
周九良不高兴地撇嘴，但语气还是担忧：“您太累了……要不还是我开吧？”  
“不，不用了，你继续歇着吧。”孟鹤堂吞吞口水，完全不敢转头去看周九良。  
【要不是怕孟哥会累，我们第一次应该来个车震。车震刺激，车震比较○○○○，孟哥胆子很小又很容易害羞，车震时就会变得特别依赖我抱着我不撒手，身体非常○○○，后面就会变得更○，我喜欢○○○○○○孟哥。】  
你不要说出那么多会被屏蔽的语句好吗？这么多○我真的看不下去了！孟鹤堂挂档踩油门，欲哭无泪，几近崩溃。  
周九良从自己的这个视角看去，孟鹤堂蹙着眉头、泪目盈盈，实在楚楚可怜，脑内的遐想不禁又丰富了一些。  
【孟哥哭起来真的好令人○○○○啊，皱起眉头好漂亮。让我好想把他狠狠压在身下，然后在我怀里把他○到皱着眉头哭出声音。】  
求求你别再想了我真的要哭了！孟鹤堂咬着唇角逼着自己盯着前方的路段。  
【他一定会求饶的。泪窝子这么浅的一个人，一定会哭着求我慢一点儿、轻一点儿，用可怜巴巴的眼神看着我，以为我会心软，也许还会给我一个讨好的亲吻。】  
孟鹤堂握着方向盘的手都有些颤动，偷偷斜过眼，只有很仔细，才能看出来周九良眼底的一丝丝玩味。  
仅仅是与周九良稍微对视了那么一眼，孟鹤堂就被看得脸红心跳，双腿夹住，下腹收紧，挺直了腰杆，感觉自己身体里蛰伏的欲望野兽悄悄地抬起了头颅。  
偏那周九良还在不依不饶。  
【可是我怎么会放过他呢？他不会知道他越是那样乞求地看着我，我越想要用力○他，○得他忘记了自己姓何名谁，满脑子都是我的大○○，最终只能无助地张开大腿任我○○，像个小○货。】  
孟鹤堂听得嘴角泄出一声细小的呻吟，下腹紧得又沉又疼，好不容易分开双腿踩上刹车，才把汽车稳稳停在车位上，然后倚在椅背上喘着粗气，全身上下仿佛被蹂躏了一番那么酥软。  
如果周九良也会读心术的话，他就会知道此时瘫在驾驶座上的孟鹤堂满脑子除了“快来搞我”就是“快来搞我”还有“快来搞我我忍不了啦”。  
但是周九良并不会读心术，所以他打开车门下了车，还探头进来催孟鹤堂快点儿。  
孟鹤堂躺在驾驶位上喘匀了气，慢吞吞地下车，跟着周九良回去了酒店。  
当晚孟鹤堂又尝试了一次，蹬掉裤子，只穿着T恤和内裤长腿一跨坐进周九良怀里，单薄的两件黑色的衣物衬托着裸露出来的大片大片肌肤白如凝脂。周九良手足无措地看着坐在自己怀里的孟鹤堂，如投降般高举双手，响亮地吞咽着。  
孟鹤堂抱住他的脖子挂在他的身上，胡乱亲着他的脸颊和嘴唇，抱着势在必得的居心提臀蹭屁股底下的小帐篷。  
周九良的内心已经炸了。  
【哦哦哦哦孟哥的手好小孟哥的胸好大孟哥的腰好软孟哥的屁股好翘孟哥我大腿好长我○了，我想○○孟哥，然后○得他哭着○○○……哦……宝贝儿就是那儿，对，再使劲儿，快点儿蹬掉你的小内裤掰开○○让我○进你的○○○……】  
之后的内容全部被圆圈屏蔽了，消音声在耳边此起彼伏。孟鹤堂定睛一看，周九良还是呆若木鸡一张脸，可是明显已经气喘如牛。  
孟鹤堂勾起一边唇角，忘乎所以地周九良身上作乱，恶狠狠地想周九良你这样要是还能忍住你就是个孙子……还没等他想完，就被周九良猛地把他掀翻了摁进床里用被子包了个严实。  
孟鹤堂不高兴了：“周九良你这是干什么？”  
周九良深呼吸一口气，正经八本地坐在孟鹤堂面前苦口婆心地劝导，并严肃明确地表示如果孟鹤堂今晚非要跟他做那么自己就会去再开一个房间跟他分开睡。  
孟鹤堂见周九良如大彻大悟的玄奘法师一般循循善诱地教导他这个妖精改邪归正，委委屈屈，又是哼哼唧唧又是哭哭啼啼就是没坳过周九良的决定，最后只好撅着嘴答应老实下来。  
“那我要一个吻。”没有人能抗拒孟鹤堂可怜可爱的兔子眼，没有人。  
周九良搂住他给了他一个缠绵的深吻。然后孟鹤堂乖乖钻进小孩儿怀里睡觉了。

接下来两个月的搭档表演和日常生活中，孟鹤堂通过自己的读心术确定肯定以及一定周九良根本没有性冷淡，但他觉得周九良绝对是有病。  
思想上的巨人行动上的侏儒只说不干光过嘴瘾是个什么倒霉性癖？！孟鹤堂时常在崩溃的边缘大鹏展翅。他算是知道二十多岁的小伙子到底有多精力旺盛了，这脑袋里都没怎么停下来过。  
他在台上表演b-box，正啃话筒啃得热火朝天，旁边的小孩儿站在桌子后面咽口水。  
【孟哥的嘴巴动得好○情，唇看上去也好软，好想把我的○○○插进去，○他的嘴，让他给我○○，舔我的○头，再用力一吸……哦，那肯定非常爽，里面又湿又热，还有灵活的小舌头服务我……】  
接着他滑稽地呕吐一下，引起哄堂大笑。周九良挑一下双眉，面无表情脑子里溅起一个小高潮。  
【哦呦，一看就是被我的大○○顶到喉咙呛住了。要咳好几次才能缓过来，半张着小嘴，白色的○液顺着红肿的唇角流下。孟哥一定会用一副含嗔带怒的表情埋怨我，实则眼睛里布满了情欲，恨不得我再粗鲁一点儿、用力一点儿……他下面的小嘴马上就要跟上面的嘴一样合不拢了。】  
《买卖论》里他表演一个卖布的姑娘，在顾客指着头顶的商品时撒娇般的靠在人家肩头问人家在哪儿，被人埋汰布织得不密还调戏着地拿布去蒙人家的眼睛。周九良总会忍不住盯着看他一时半刻，满脑子想的都是把他按在货架上架起双腿做那种事。  
【卖布的姑娘看起来放浪不羁，实则外强中干。我要是在光天化日把他按着○，在人来人往的店面里○得他合不拢腿，他涨红了脸死死捂着嘴却不敢叫，他越是不敢叫，我越要狠狠地○他，○烂了他的骚○，叫你丫勾引我，管撩不管灭，这下甭想找婆家了，只能嫁给我了。】  
他在桌子上铺好手绢，撅着腚半蹲下来包头，偷偷摸摸去看前面扯闲白的周九良，周九良果然小小地回了一下头看了他一眼，然后在心里嘀咕。  
【孟哥的屁股真的太翘了，肉也结实手感特别好，让他趴在桌子上，腰臀的弧度非常适合后入式。后入的姿势孟哥根本反抗不了，甚至抚慰不到自己，只能大张开腿任凭我按住他横冲直撞，直到把他○射出来。他会哭，会蹬腿，会试图往前爬，但他无论怎样都躲不掉，我会打他的屁股，把那两坨白肉打得红彤彤的，像两颗熟透了的水蜜桃。他会又疼又爽地叫我的名字，我最听不了他那样叫我的名字……】  
孟鹤堂有时候实在受不了，有一次趁着“打你小嘴嘴”的机会冲过去捂他的嘴，想要打断周九良污言秽语的输出，而周九良却只想着怎么样舔和含他的手指还有暗自发誓要在将来操他的时候把手伸进他的嘴里一边干一边玩他的舌头。  
然而在台上周九良却是立刻推开了他，隔了好久才缓过神来似地、言不由衷地、软绵绵地开口拒绝一句：“你别碰我。”  
完全没有任何可信度！伪装得也太好了吧？周九良奥斯卡欠你一座小金人！孟鹤堂不知多少次在台上就被周九良的臆想搞湿了内裤、夹紧了屁股，但可悲可叹的是他们直到现在还没完成本垒打。  
是的没错！不可思议的就是直到现在周九良面对孟鹤堂的诱引还是不行不能你不想拒绝三连，他能在脑子里把孟鹤堂操出花来但在现实中还是一丁点儿行动都没有！气得孟鹤堂跟周九良同床异梦时把被角都快咬撕了。  
为什么！为什么？这究竟是为什么？！  
孟鹤堂恨这个读心术，因为这个读心术不仅自带和谐功能而且还具有非常明显和恶意的针对性——他只能听到周九良关于他的下流意淫，可是正经的想法他一个也听不到，比如当他穿着围裙站在厨房里问周九良今天晚上吃什么，周九良就会像所有正常人一样陷入思考，但是孟鹤堂却完全不知道他的想法是什么。  
“葱油面。”周九良提议道。  
紧接着孟鹤堂脑子里热闹起来，二十出头的大小伙子果然是无时无刻不在发情。  
【裸体围裙play？】  
周九良绝对是看了很多不得了的影像作品！不管是跟老秦学的还是他自己学的，总之这小子肯定晋身为新一代老司机了！ 我家小孩儿污到骨子里了再也不纯洁了！孟鹤堂绝望回答道：“我不会做葱油面……”当然让他绝望的并不是因为他不会做葱油面。  
“没让您做呀，我来。”周九良撸起袖子特别故意地露出肌肉线条已经很明显了的小臂，就要走进厨房抢孟鹤堂手里的活儿。  
想了想，孟鹤堂实在不愿意收拾周九良大刀阔斧一展厨艺以后的满地狼藉，还是拒绝了他的提议，让他老老实实坐客厅等着去。  
周九良坐在沙发上看电视，思绪仍然不消停。他跟孟鹤堂身上的围裙干上仗了。  
【孟哥什么也不穿，光着身子系上围裙在厨房里给我做饭，那今天吃什么还有什么要紧的呢？一定得是粉色格子的围裙，粉色真的很衬他，细细的绳子拴在他的后腰，就在那两个腰窝上头……那个自己爸爸和媳妇切菜时的荤段子什么样来着？操刀时晃腰摆臀，肉浪波动、秀色可餐……两瓣臀肉中间还得有什么东西，兔尾巴正好，白白的毛球映衬着粉粉的○穴……】  
孟鹤堂这边差点儿切到手。  
兔尾巴？？天啊我就知道前两天周九良鬼鬼祟祟取来的死活不让我看的快递里面不是什么好东西！孟鹤堂咬紧了牙关，揩了一把额头上的汗，感觉身下的菊穴一阵阵地收缩。  
一顿食不知味的晚饭过后，周九良满足地拍拍肚子坐回沙发，孟鹤堂横坐在餐厅的椅子上翘着二郎腿玩手机。天气渐渐热起来了，孟鹤堂在家里就穿了一件老头衫和一条大裤衩子，大裤衩子又短裤腿又肥，其人的二郎腿翘得特别豪迈，差点儿就要走了光。  
孟鹤堂玩着玩着，突然听见周九良“说”。  
【孟哥的腿真的长得好细好白啊，皮肉又匀称，腿根处的更是嫩得不行。好像在○的时候给他掐红，或者咬红，孟哥那里肯定特别敏感，被我一咬就会哭闹着夹紧双腿。】  
听到这里，孟鹤堂“啪”地一下就把腿并紧了，抬眼诧异地看向客厅，看到周九良正垂眼盯着他的腿，注意到他看过来之后，慢悠悠地转过了头，面不改色。  
【我不会如他的意，我要把他的双腿分得大大的，然后猛○，把他的○都○松。他可以随意高潮，我不会束缚他，但他每高潮一次，我就会在他大腿内侧画一笔正字……唔，不能用洗不掉的笔，孟哥的眉笔就好，一抹就能擦掉，他要是敢不经过我允许就随意抹掉，我就会○他两倍的字数，从大腿根写到膝盖……】  
孟鹤堂杏眼圆睁，舌头像是长上了牙龈，暗叹周九良玩得不俗啊？画正字是看工口漫画看来的？？  
随即他咬咬牙。妈的这么会玩怎么不使出来呢？光想算什么好汉！哼！他气愤地站起身向卧室走去。  
周九良喊住他：“你干啥去？”  
“困了！睡觉！”孟鹤堂气势汹汹地回道。  
可能是自己声音太凶了，周九良停顿了好久没有出声。孟鹤堂停住脚步，回头看周九良。  
周九良撇着嘴有点儿委屈有点儿不高兴，软软糯糯地开口：“我想要一个吻。”  
孟鹤堂一向吃软不吃硬的，叹了口气走过去坐下来给了他一个吻。  
“你也早点儿过来睡觉。”孟鹤堂揉了揉小孩儿的卷毛。  
“嗯。”小孩儿非常乖地答应了。  
却在心里咆哮。  
【啊啊啊啊孟哥好温柔好○○啊我好想跟孟哥做啊为什么那个该死的网站说跟熟人谈恋爱一定要八个月之后才能做这样爱情才能天长地久啊为什么？！】  
孟鹤堂一头雾水。  
他回到卧室立马开始搜索那个影响了他性福的网站，找了一个小时才在某个论坛上发现了一个叫“跟认识多年的好友确定了恋爱关系，谈恋爱多久上床会比较好”的贴子，其中获得最多赞的那个回复极其详细，答者几乎在回答里写了个小说，从各方各面把“八个月上床会让彼此关系更牢固”这个论点诠释得无懈可击，要不是孟哥吃过见过，差点儿就相信了这毫无科学依据的分析。  
网上的东西能有几分真假呢？孟鹤堂哭笑不得，但还是被小孩儿感动了一把。周九良不喜欢上网，性格又倔又轴，谈恋爱不好意思去请教别人，为了他竟然愿意求助网络，只为两人能够天长地久。看起来老成持重，实则心里头单纯得很，病急乱投医连这种东西都能相信，果真是为了跟他好什么都愿意尝试了。  
孟鹤堂心里甜滋滋的，这三个多月来隐忍的怒气一下子烟消云散了。不就是禁欲八个月嘛，还剩不到五个月，这有何难？  
五个月的时光转瞬即逝。  
在他们的八个月纪念日那天，他们表演了一场《汾河湾》。早已欲火焚身的孟鹤堂在耳边带上了还挂着莹露的红玫瑰花，媚眼一勾人比花娇，尖着嗓子叫唤得跟母猫发春似的，甩一甩手绢搅出一圈秋波，浪起来恨不得把腰扭得多长出一节脊椎。好一个风流旖旎的妙人，把台下不明所以的小姑娘们逗得尖叫连连，把旁边周九良眼睛都看直了舌头都看木了，险些没接上他的词儿。  
等回到了家，孟鹤堂谎称累了要泡澡火速进了浴室，把曾经演相声剧穿的小黑裙小西服翻找出来重新套上了身，估摸着周九良现在已经躺在了床上，然后推开浴室门，带着一身水汽腾腾光着脚踩着猫步扭着腰来到卧室门口倚住了门框。  
手机从眼睛瞪大如铜铃的周九良的手里滑落，拍在了他下巴上。  
孟鹤堂脑中刷过的○快叫他犯了密集恐惧症。  
【卧槽孟哥○○○○○○○○○……】  
这个读心术不够灵敏啊，按理说前四个字也应该屏蔽掉。孟鹤堂哼哼着想，摇曳生姿地走到床边坐下来，问周九良：“怎么，你今天还不打算临幸我？”  
周九良如饿虎扑食般弹起来咬住了他的嘴唇，抓着他的肩膀把他摔进了床上被衾中。  
孟鹤堂如愿以偿地被干哭了半宿。  
事后孟鹤堂并没有装模作样地明知故问周九良为什么直到第八个月才跟他做，因为他怕自己忍不住嘲笑小孩儿的单纯。  
小孩儿的单纯是举世无双的珍宝，是值得被悉心守护的东西。  
自从他们滚床单之后，孟鹤堂就失去了他的读心术，不过没关系，反正他再也用不到了，现在周九良会亲自将那些骚话在床上一字不落地都说给他听，还是不带屏蔽和谐和消音的版本。  
太TM丧良心了。孟鹤堂捂着通红的脸一边挨操一边被周九良逼着叫老公一边想道。  
【END】  
【回LOFTER】


End file.
